Unwanted Desires of The Heart
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: Two Enemies find themselves tangled in a web of inevitable situations while certain desires of the heart pull them closer. Will they be able to come together and defeat an even bigger enemy or let pride stop them? Kagome X Sesshomaru X Kaname


**Unwanted Desires of the Heart**

Disclaimer- I do Not Own Inuyasha or Any of the Characters of Inuyasha in Any way Nor do I own Kaname from Vampire Knight

* * *

**Chapter 1- Vampires Blood Rain**

**Drip!**

The sound of chains rattled loudly against the stone walls. Prisoners screamed and hollered for mercy as their captors tortured them.  
Their voices echoed throughout her cell, pounding in her ear like a steady heartbeat.

**Drip!**

The smell of blood, sweat, and tears overwhelmed her. Her stomach bubbled as vomit ascended to her throat; she quickly forced it down with distaste.

**Drip!**

Her body felt numb from the coldness of her cell, and her arms hung like dead limbs against the harsh metal chains that bond her to the wall.  
She'd been here in this horrible place for days without any water or food. The life that was left in her was slowly draining with each minute that passed.

**Drip!**

A couple of voices in the distance followed by soft foot steps then the sound of keys jingling caught her attention. Some one was coming! With a small ounce of hope she desperately fought to open her eyes.

Since the day she arrived in this hell hole she hadn't seen a thing. Her eyes were swollen shut and extremely sore from the beating she'd taken.

" Vampire " A regal sounding male called as he approached her. She expected it to be one of the Queen's Guards.

" My name ... is Kagome " She hissed although her voice seemed weak and dry.

The male laughed as if he were amused by her statement.

" You are in no condition to be feisty my dear, night crawler " The guard chuckled. " are you perhaps prepared for your sentencing? "

**Drip!**

Blue eyes sprung open in time to see a drop of red liquid fall before her feet from above. Apparently the ceiling was leaking blood.

_So that is where that annoying dripping noise was coming from_

The Western Guard noticed her gaze. A malicious grin formed on his lips.

" The drain room is located above this cell. "

Kagome's eye brows rose in confusion.

" The drain room? "

His grin widened as he gained her full attention.

" Where youkai drain the blood of dead vampires before burning the bodies of course dear "

Her body trembled with rage at his taunting voice.

She should have known. Vampires were often hunted by youkai for their blood. It made the youkai's power intensify.

" You bastard " She spat in disgust. " You and your kind will pay. I shall see to it!"

The guard boldly took a step forward then grabbed her chin.

She showed no fear as his green eyes bored into hers.

" In the War of Youkai and Vampires, we Youkai will always rise to the top. "

His finger nails dug into her flesh, drawing blood. She winced as his tongue flicked against the fresh wound; his eye flashing red with  
satisfaction at the taste.

" I will personally enjoy bathing in your blood Vampire. "

" And I will enjoy tearing you limb from limb "

The guard laughed once again, releasing her chin in his mirth.

" To bad you have to die. You are quite the entertainer "

" Bite me " Kagome growled.

" I'm sure you'd love that. "

She stiffened as the youkai leaned closer to whisper in her ear. She could tell he was a spider demon from his scent, and the small purple spider symbol on the side of his neck.

" I heard vampires find quite pleasure in being bitten "

The vampiress scowled at the smirking youkai while he uncuffed her chains.

She immediately dropped to the ground from lack of strength.

" Now come along dear, your death awaits. "

She groaned as he roughly yanked her up by her hair then dragged her out of the cell by her arm.

The two both walked down a long narrow hall with cells on each side. Her people, the vampires who were being held captive, looked at her with sympathy. She sadly returned the look , knowing the youkai wouldn't stop until they were all dead. They would all suffer greatly before death, because the Cruel Queen ordered it.

_That wicked bitch_._ If only I could get my hands on her, I would break her pretty little neck for what she's done_

Kagura, The Wind sorceress, also known as the Queen of the West declared war on her people.

The greedy bitch wanted more land, money, and power and would slaughter an entire species to achieve it. The Western Lord, Sesshomaru, was heartless and could careless about the destruction his mate caused in other lands as long as it didn't affect the West.

Kagome's own father and Mother who were The King and Queen of the North were ruthlessly killed right before her. She was beaten then taken captive afterwards.

Her father and mother were both gentle and caring creatures who made very great rulers. They didn't deserve to die by the hands of these vile beast.

_Vengeance will be mine_

Her blue eyes brightened as she scanned the area for any of her main special abilities was telekinesis. It took a lot of concentration to do, but she had to try something.

A few seconds passed before she finally caught sight of an axe hanging on a wall in the distance, and tried to zone in on it.

The concussion and injuries she suffered from the beating made it painfully hard, but still she pressed on. Time was running out and they were almost to the door at the end of the hall.

_Come on Kagome hit the mark!_

With a blink of an eye her arms were released and the guard dropped to the floor with an axe embedded in his head. The Blood that stained the stone floor smelled different from the mixture she'd been smelling for days. How pleasurably delicious karma smelled.

" The death you received was too good for the likes of you. Be lucky I can not change time "

She struggled to stand on weak legs; they wobbled beneath her as her eyes drifted from the fallen guard to the set of keys attached to his pocket.

" Princess " A vampire whimpered helplessly from a near by cell.

" Don't worry I will save you " Kagome promised while gathering the keys.

She attempted to open the cell with every key until she finally found a match then stood back as two vampires stepped out.

" I will save you all "

_I will be the honorable Woman my parents raised me to be_

The vampires looked from her to each other with a sense of fear and understanding.

Although the Princess fought hard to keep up a strong and brave appearance, the others could tell she was in terrible condition  
and would not be able to survive if she didn't receive help immediately.

The strongest of the two vampires calmly stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

" Princess please allow me to take you to safety "

Kagome studied the male closely. She recognized him.

He was Kaname; a general for her father's army.

" Release me "

" I will not. You've lost too much blood. "

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

_How dare he refuse my orders_

" You will do as I say right this minute ,General. Release me so that I may aid my people "

Kaname's eyes flashed briefly and his face wrinkled into a scowl.

Kagome winced as his claws dug in her wrist.

" I promised your father Long ago that I would always protect you with my life. He may be dead, but I will not dishonor him  
and break my promise to save your pride! "

Her mouth dropped as he ignored her and turned to the other vampire.

" I will protect the Princess. You stay and free the others. "

The vampire nodded and willingly took the keys from the General. Kagome barely had a chance to utter a word before she was thrown on the general's back and rushed away.

" This is for the best " Kaname assured her " Live now so that you may fight another day. "

She angrily ranted and cursed at him along the way, but finally gave up after a while.

She was just too tired. To tired to fight. To tired to argue. To tired to even stay awake. So she slowly drifted off to a more peaceful place.

* * *

For all Thoughs Vampire Knight fans. The Kaname in this story is the same Kaname Kuran in the Series.  
I kind of fell in love with his character and just had to put him in one of my stories. He's so Hot *Drools* ( I kind of Like Zero More Though )  
If You haven't seen the Vampire Knight Series I definately advise you to. Its pretty good though I haven't had time to watch all the episodes.

This will be sort of a Kaname/ Kagome/and Sesshomaru Love Triangle Story, but its leaning more Toward Kagome and Sesshomaru so I decided to  
put it in the Inuyasha section instead of cross-overs.

With all that said and done I really hope you liked the first Chapter and stay tuned for More!

* * *

Next Chapter Coming up - Unexpected Visitors!

**Preview:**

_" Its about time you came around. You've been sleeping for days " _

_Kagome's eyes widened as he lifted off of her then came to a stop at her side._

_" What do you mean? "_

_" He means you were in a coma stupid! " _

_The Vampire Princess turned to the gruff voice, that held a mighty familiar tone.  
At first she thought her ears were deceiving her, but when her eyes fell on the two known figures standing at the doorway she gasped._


End file.
